love,a caryl fanfic
by chloethehedgehog2013
Summary: contains smut hope ya like it ;)


_**a carol and daryl fafic contains this smut (short story one chapter)**_

today it was quiet,well more quiet than a walker or two on the perimeter of the fences,nothing they couldn't had just arrived back at the prison along with Maggie,Glen and had all came back from a supply was pacing up and down in her cell,she was worried,worried if Daryl was going to talk to was worried because their friendship had changed,they had kissed the day before,neither one of them spoke about it ,it had made Carol notice him more,notice his aggressive behavior,his muscles,his,well...everything.

Daryl entered Carols cell and sat on the bed beside her."So...how did it go?"Carol asked feeling a little uncomfortable."Not bad, we found some clothes and other things for lil' ass kicker" Carol couldn't help but smile at the nick name he gave Judith.

Carol sat up at the op of the bed and leaned on the metal frame when she noticed Daryl reaching for his shoulder,he looked in pain."You alright?" she questioned."yeah,i hit my shoulder on the supply run,nothin' serious."he gave him a weak smile and pulled him back so he was sat in front of her."whatta you doin?"he asked a bit confused. "Just gonna hep you with your shoulder is that so bad?"Daryl Carol started massaging his shoulders and back,he felt so tense as he flinched to her touch.A few minutes later he started to loosen up,although this was increasing their lust for each other. Daryl spun around to face Carol,their faces only centimeters apart,he leaned in and so did both felt a warm sensation as their lips started to push Carol on the he did so,he got up and placed a blanket over the steel bars so no one could look in.(even though there wasn't anyone other than them in that room.)

Daryl then hovered himself over Carol as they started to undo each others clothes,once naked,Daryl started to groap Carols left breast and tease the nipple while the other occupied was letting small moans into Daryls mouth as she started to get louder and whispered Daryls name witch was music to his could feel her about to let the juices flow as Daryl slurped it was panting heavily. When she caught her breath back,she flipped Daryl onto his back"My turn"she whispered into his ear.

Carol bent down and placed his member i her mouth,she used her toung to tease the tip,"oh...Carol..."he softly then put all eight inches into her mouth,starting to bob her could feel he was near his limit,then she suddenly felt a warm,thick feeling in her looked up at Daryl and swallowed his seed. a couple of seconds later,Daryl turned her o her back,as he slid into her,he then slowly started to moans were heard coming from both of them until they started getting louder and Daryl started thrusting faster and started digging his nails into her shoulders as she did to also bit her neck causing her to moan even louder until...they both reached their climax at the same time.

They were both panting heavily,when their panting calmed a little Daryl laid on his side up against the wall and Carol snuggled into him,the fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day Daryl awoke and walked into the kitchen area where every one was and took a seat next to Rick. A few moments later Carol approached the table and sat at the every one was staring at her,well at her neck looked down and saw nothing,nothing accept a few marks from last nights events. "uuhhhh...Carol,was you in any walker attack?" Rick asked with concern in his voice. "no,why you ask?"Carol replied."you have a scratches and a bite,on your neck."Maggie butted went wide-eyed."OH! that?that's nothing,i know what that is nothin important!"She stuttered.

Every one looked at her,not convinced,Daryl looked nervous."Well how did you get the bite?"Glen looked at Daryl who gave a nod to indicate she could tell them because if she didn't,they night not believe her and...kill her."well...i...um-"Carol was cut off by Merle entering the took a glance at Daryl then at Carol,he smiled a mischievous smile,"well isn't it my new sister in law?"Merle said with another smile. "w..what?" Carol said,she had a bad feeling that Merle new what her and Daryl did."What do you mean what? i heard you and my baby brother making love sweet love"Carol went red,as did squinted his eyes and the bite and scratches located on Carols neck and arm."whoa, baby brother,didn't i teach ya to not bite so hard,you left marks all over 'er"Merle chuckled,knowing he had just completely embarrassed the walked away laughing quietly to himself. Rick cleared his throat,"OK.. well,about the plan we need to discus"he said trying to change the subject knowing Carol and Daryl were both thanked him in hand gestures,both completely red.

_**the hoped you like it and please,if you can reciew! thanx =3**_


End file.
